Akatsuki Horror Series: Red Swamp Bottom
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: No matter what you have done, or who you think you are, everyone gets their just desserts. The final part of the 'AHS: Dark Woods Circus'-Trilogy.


**A/N: Hello there! It's me Tyranno's girl! And right now, I'm finally writing the last part of the AHS: Dark Woods Circus-trilogy! Yay! Now, the reasons as to why the hell it took me so long: **

**First, The lyrics to the song 'Red Swamp Bottom', sung by Miku Hatsune, (The song this story is based on) were hard as hell to find. **

**Second, I couldn't even find them. I had to watch the video and copy the words verbatum as they appeared. **

**Third, I've been busy (school and all that...). **

**Finally, I've had other fanfiction priorities so I could find the necessary push to go on with it. **

**But now, we are here so let's get 'er done, shall we? **

**Note- I hate Madara with a passion, but unfortunately this story revolves around him. Ugh... **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything by Vocaloid. **

* * *

In a dark room there stood a small table. It was round, made up of the darkest ebony, and stood on three legs. On the table was a golden-tray that held a tea set.

Hands adorned with long, ebony, claw-like fingernails reached for, and picked up, a golden teacup. The cup was lifted up to smiling rosy lips before golden liquid began disappearing into a dark mouth.

A body clad in flowing red, so lively, and rich that it looked like blood, sat at the chair behind the table. From this figure's head red and vermillion hair cascaded down like water; from his face, black, slitted pupils, surrounded by red gazed out of a window.

The figure, fairer than all of the most beautiful angels of heaven, took another sip of tea. Then, in a rich, lovely voice he stated,

"_This is a story of Hell._" From behind the soft robes, a sleek, black tail whipped out with a forked tip. The figure smirked, "_Sinners will suffer and burn at the bottom of the Red Swamp..._"

* * *

The first thing that that man realized... It was _so_ hot...

Silently, as if the air in this place sucked up all noise, he fell into a deep pool of thick, red liquid. Oh, and it _burned_!! It was like it was slowly searing off every single piece of his skin, one by one.

Though they seemed like forever, the seconds of this phase passed quickly.

That man would soon find out that this phase would be the most merciful.

* * *

"Hrm..." Madara groaned as he slowly began to wake from his deep slumber. "Where the hell..?" He asked as he looked at his surroundings. He was on the floor of a dark mansion, ebony and red-velvet furniture adorning the room. "This person has nice taste, whoever they are."

"Thank you."

"Who's there?" Madara asked, turning around. He saw a beautiful young man sipping tea at a small, ebony coffee table. The man looked at him with smiling red eyes and he replied,

"Hello Madara. My name is… Luci. I bid you a fond welcome to my humble abode." Luci pointed to a chair and said, "Please, have a seat."

Madara sat and took a cup of tea when it was offered. After taking a sip, he asked, "Excuse me-- Luci, was it? – But I'm in quite the conundrum. Where am I?"

"Around the seventh level." Luci replied but then he chuckled, "Er— I mean— Well… Some people call it the final dream one ever has. Some call it the worst nightmare. I think of it as more of a… Very _vivid _dream."

"Uh-huh…" Luci looked at the man in front of him and asked,

"Your clothes seem quite unusual, Madara. What exactly are they for?" Madara chuckled and replied,

"I'm the ringmaster of the Dark Woods Circus! My pets are some of the most wondrous combinations of beasts and creatures you could ever see." The brunette sighed, "Not to mention the most beautiful…"

"Beautiful?" Luci asked.

"Yes. I had an angel in my circus, you see. We had a vampire too but the angel is much more easier to force into bed."

"How frightful." Luci hummed. Madara raised an eyebrow at the eccentric young man.

"Well," The ringmaster finished off the rest of his tea and stood, "Thank you for the tea, but I really must be going."

"Alright then! See you soon!" Luci smiled. Just before Madara found the door, he called out, "Don't follow the circus!"

Madara left.

* * *

"Quite the _strange_ individual." Madara mused as he walked out of the black mansion. The sky was still a strange, eerie hue of red and copper and the rumbling from it didn't help Madara's unease about the whole situation. Just then, he remembered, "Shit... I forgot to ask where the hell I am... Well, might as well go back and..."

Wait a moment.

There was something coming from the distance.

It sounded... like music. And it seemed so familiar. Madara gasped, his eyes shining. It was a circus! He'd know the music anywhere! The brunette ran towards the dusty road near the mansion, not acknowledging the bones on the sides of the road in the least, and looked around for the circus.

He vaguely remembered someone telling him _something_ about a circus, but his glee was just over-shadowing the warning completely. So Madara waited, tapping his feet excitedly and smiling. Soon, he saw a troupe of people and beasts arriving on the horizon. "Hey!" Madara called over, waving his arms.

But something was...off.

As the troupe got closer, they seemed to grow... and grow... and grow. By the time they got near Madara, the troupe and its members seemed more like giants. The brunette yelped as he jumped just in time to evade a massive foot slammed down into the ground.

At first, the man was shocked out of his mind. Yet, he jumped up and his eyes widened at the large winged lizard that was pulling the cart along besides the performers. "Is that a dragon?!" The troupe simply marched and danced along until their forms could be considered 'normal-sized'. "Hey!! Wait a minute!" The brunette yelled as he ran after the circus, determined to see exactly what they were all about.

* * *

"I told that man word for word not to follow that damn circus." Luci sighed with a smile. Taking another sip of tea, Luci spoke again, "Such beautiful children..."

While the man drank, an ebony chessboard had appeared on the table. But, instead of normal pieces and a normal layout, the pieces were actually small dolls. And one side of the board, there was only a small doll-replica of Madara in a ringmaster outfit. On the opposing side were a small group of dolls and a large, covered one behind them.

Luci chuckled and moved two pieces towards Madara. One was a clay-doll with blonde hair and the other was a marionette-doll with red hair.

"Let the game begin." Luci chuckled but he tapped one of the dolls and stated, "I think we could use some music. Don't you?"

* * *

Madara ran after the circus until they were finally out of reach and he was forced to take a knee on the dusty ground. "Damn they're fast..." He huffed as he tried finding them. After he finally figured out that he wouldn't be seeing the nice circus today, "Shit..." He whined as he stood up, but it was more for the fact that now he was lost in a dusty wasteland. Copper sand whipped in the air; dancing with the wind.

It soon got to the point that Madara could barely see two inches in front of his nose. It felt like he was about to be buried alive in this wretched sand! And as the wind sped up, it began to sound less like howling wind and more like screams and groans of agony.

It was also getting hotter. Madara coughed as his lungs took in the humid air; almost suffocating. Between the heat and the pressure, Madara was almost certain that he would die out here and--

_"The Red Swamp glitters and shines..."_

Madara gasped out, "Angel?" It sounded so much like his angel; his _beautiful_ angel. If only he could open his eyes and...

In front of him, not that far away, was the slim brunette who he lovingly called 'angel'. "Ita--!"

Just as fast as he appeared, the brunette vanished in a whirl of sandy wind (smiling like the little minx he is). And after that, the wind started to die down.

When it did, however, Madara almost wished it hadn't.

He was on a narrow, rigged stone path that was cracking in some places. One either side of the skinny path were large trees made up of what could only be described as shiny, red glass growing up from noxious pools of flames and melting rock. A pillar of smoke rushed up just as Madara looked over the edge, forcing him back.

"What the hell is this?!" He whispered out. But, a thought went through his mind. "Could it be just _that_? I mean—Wait a moment!!" The man shook his head. "What kind of man would I be if I let myself be pulled in by such fairy tales as that? Now, I'm sure if I just keep walking, I'll find out what's going on here." So that's just what he did.

---

"Damn it… Why is this place so damn hot?!" Madara huffed as he trudged through the area he was in now. He could see a village in the distance, and a village meant people he could get some water (and maybe some info) from. However, around the village was a deep marshland; the trees and water the color of blood.

"_Red coral reef, like needles grows..."_

"Angel!" Madara called out as he saw Itachi just while's away in front of him. The slim brunette was wearing a red cloak as he stood on a small boat. The young one giggled, eyes narrowing mischievously, as he began paddling the boat through the marsh. "Hey, wait a minute!" Itachi only smiled and moved one of his fingers in a 'Follow me' motion as he disappeared into the marsh.

"Damn it all." Madara huffed as he began wading through the water in a pitiful attempt to pursue the young male. Every time the water splashed, the scent of decay rose all around Madara, causing him to wince and try to hold his breath.

He was doing well for a moment until he steps into an area of water that was deeper than he thought. The man sank into the water, desperately trying to swim back up. _'Shit…'_ He thought as he struggled. Madara opened his eyes under the liquid and what he saw nearly made him scream.

Dead, decaying bodies littered the floor of the marsh. All of them looking up towards the water's surface.

Madara didn't even try to figure out who they were or why they were here, he just wanted to get out. In his panic, his hand scrapped against one of the plants at the bottom of the pool. But it was more like stone than leaf, and it gashed his palm open; blood drifting into the current.

After what seemed like forever, Madara broke through the water's surface and scrambled to the surface. Wincing slightly when he saw his hand, the ringmaster was just happy to be back on dry land. "No use in letting it get infected…" He mused as he tore off a piece of his cloak and tied it tightly around his hand.

Looking up, Madara smiled softly as he saw that he was right at the edge of the village. He briskly walked towards it, hoping to find people, but was severely crushed when he saw that it was…

"Empty?! You can not be serious?!"

The small village was more like a ghost town; the wind whipped through it, as nothing was really blocking it. "Shit…" Madara huffed as he wandered through the village, trying to find a store of some sort so he could get a better bandage.

There was a clatter from the center of the village. Madara gasped and ran towards the sound, thinking that someone was still here.

He ran and ran until he reached the origin of the noise… But he almost couldn't believe what he saw.

It was Deidara. Without Sasori, which was kind of confusing and disconcerting. "After all that work I did to sew them together? Oh hell no" Madara stormed over to where the blonde was dancing around and humming to himself. As Madara got closer, he noticed that Deidara's clothes were caked in a red substance, but he didn't pay it any mind.

He walked a few more steps before he stepped on something that made a pained groan. "Hm? What in the..?!" All around Madara, on the ground, were slain bodies still pouring out crimson, shining blood. It was then that he figured out exactly what Deidara was covered in.

"Deidara?" He asked, stepping behind the blonde. Deidara stopped all movement, a shaky voice asking,

"…Madara-sama?"

"Yes, yes it's me." Madara gulped slightly as he asked, "What happened here? In fact, where is here?"

Deidara simply hummed as he replied, "I didn't like them anymore. So Danna and I took care of it." That reminded Madara and he asked,

"What happened to Sasori anyway? I mean, you two are supposed to be…" The ringmaster trailed off as he heard Deidara chuckling… then laughing almost uncontrollably. "Deidara, what is it?"

The blonde turned around, revealing fierce blue eyes and a smile dripping blood and hosting needle-like teeth. "Why don't… _you ask him_?" The blonde ended in a bit of a growl.

"What is going on h--?" Madara was cut off when he felt something press against his throat.

"Madara, how nice to see you!" Sasori chuckled right before he pressed the blade into Madara's throat. The ringmaster was only able to choke out a yelp before he saw his blood splashing to the floor.

And then, nothingness…

* * *

"Agh!" Madara jerked up from the ground in a cold sweat. Immediately, he checked his neck and sighed with relief when he saw that it was still unmarred. Looking around, he saw that he was in the middle of another dusty wasteland, wind whipping the copper sand around.

"I must have passed out due to this," Madara stood and kicked at the ground, "Damn heat! Agh!!" Just as Madara was about to go on another rampage of kicking and yelling, he heard a familiar chuckle.

Looking in front of him, he saw Itachi just a few feet away; smiling and chuckling at him. "Angel? Why don't you come here and stop all this running?" Itachi simply chuckled again and started running off. "Oh, come on now!" Madara groaned, running after the younger.

* * *

"My, this is fun." Luci chuckled as he removed the Sasori-doll and the Deidara-doll from the board, moved the Madara-doll closer to the opposing side and pressed two dolls in front of him.

One was a stitched-up rag-doll with brown hair. The other was a doll made out of white velvet, with white hair and magenta eyes.

* * *

"Angel Itachi, where are you?" Madara called out as his pursuit led him into a darkened area. It wasn't as if they had run into a cave or something, it was just that the sky became more of a dark, dark mahogany rather than it's coppery-red. It was basking everything in a crushing blanket of darkness.

Soon, Madara couldn't see anything at all, and he started to panic. People aren't used to losing their sight so quickly, so it was bound to frighten him a bit. But, like a small firefly, there was a small flame in the distance swinging back and forth. A lantern! "Hello? Who's there?"

Itachi's voice chuckled before singing, "_This is such a dismal place; light will never come to us..."_

"'Dismal' is right. I—Hey!" Madara was interrupted as the lantern started moving away. "Wait!" Madara yelled as he ran after the lantern.

"_Sinners fall here and they then suffer…_

_For their wickedness and crimes, for all of eternity..."_

"Angel? Your lyrics have taken a bit of a… depressing turn, have they not?" Madara asked as he ran. This chase lasted for ages and only ended when, all at once, the light came back. Only now Madara found himself in a vast, scrolling garden of those sharp and jagged red plants.

"I _must_ find out who their gardener is…" Madara groaned, sick of the sight of the angry fixtures. So the ringmaster walked on through the garden, trying to find Itachi. He was just about to turn a corner when he heard more howls and screams of anguish and pain. "Honestly now, who sounds like they're--" Madara looked around the corner but immediately gasped, "Dying?!"

There were a group of poor individuals who had been, literally, shoved into a gathering of the coral-like trees. Two men and a woman were groaning and sobbing as the 'branches' of the 'trees' were protruding from their chests, arms, and legs; red streaming down.

Then there was the individual who was doing all of this. Shaggy brown hair could be seen as they went and grabbed another woman who was currently trying to run away. As they grabbed her, Madara saw stitches on his arms and he recognized the pattern.

After all, he had been the one who had made them…

With a piercing scream from the woman, the individual shoved them onto the sharp branches; a splash of crimson splashing from her open chest onto her attacker. When the attacker turned, and revealed the stitched face of…

"Kakuzu?!" Madara whispered. The brunette seemed to ignore him as he grabbed a few buckets of oil and drenched the four poor souls with it. Then the stitched male chuckled before striking a match and tossing it onto the 'trees'.

They were consumed in flame almost immediately, howling and screaming. Madara silently watched on as Kakuzu took the empty buckets and walked away, whistling.

When he was sure that the young male was gone, Madara took a few careful steps closer so that he could get a closer look. For some reason, it was intriguing to see them howling and burning. The flames seemed to be _so_ much brighter than the ones that had caused him to go into this little slumber.

Abruptly, out of nowhere, Itachi appeared next to the poor individuals. Smiling softly, the brunette extended a hand into the flames. "Itachi, wait!!" Madara yelled, almost running over until he noticed something.

Itachi… wasn't burning. The 'angel' giggled before rubbing at one of the men's faces. Some of said flesh cracked off and crumbled when it hit the ground. 

"_So much pain! _

_Skin is burning to dust!"_ Itachi sang sweetly and was off running again.

"Angel!" Madara called out, running after.

* * *

"My next move…" Luci hummed as he moved the Kakuzu-doll behind the Madara-doll, and he brought too more dolls to the small grouping.

One was a green doll made from grass…

And one was a porcelain that had, sadly, been broken into a few pieces.

"By accident, of course…" Luci chuckled as he moved the pieces around the Madara-doll.

* * *

After another strenuous bout of running, Itachi vanished and left Madara in another vague area of the garden. "This is getting old…" The ringmaster sighed as he panted from exhaustion. "If this is really my dream, then how come I haven't found any food or anything!"

As if answering him, Madara soon laid his eyes out on a beautiful fruit tree. The fruit that the tree produced seemed to sparkle as it swayed in the wind. "Finally!" Madara sighed as he ran over to the tree. When he got to it, he didn't even pay attention to the detail of the ground around the tree being more _disturbed_ than the rest.

"Now, let's see…" Madara hummed as he got to the base of the tree. "I haven't climbed a tree since I was a boy, but…" With a bit of a running start, Madara jumped up and managed to climb to the first branch. "There… we are!" He groaned out as he sat on the strong branch.

Madara grabbed one of the fruits from above him and, with a bit of resistance from the tree, he managed to get one. It was so shiny and red (it actually seemed like a cross between an apple and a strawberry) and it smelled delicious.

So, Madara took a bite.

It was _delicious_! Madara made short work of it and was just about to grab another when he looked at his hand. The juice from the fruit seemed to be just as red as the fruit and it made his hand look like it was covered in blood. Oh well, Madara grabbed a second fruit and was about to bite into it when he heard something on the ground below.

The ringmaster climbed a few branches before he dared to look down. It was Kakuzu, and the brunette seemed to be coming to tend to this tree; he was carrying a heavy bucket in his hand.

Madara watched on in silence as Kakuzu dug into the bucket and pulled out a mass of fresh, bloody, dripping entrails. Madara had to try his best not to yelp as he swathe brunette spreading the flesh around the tree.

Itachi walked up behind Kakuzu, the stitched brunette still ignoring him, and looked up at Madara, singing,

"_Dragging fresh intestines!_

_You ate the rotting fruits!"_

"Wait! What is he—?" Madara asked quietly before he heard a voice state.

"He's just tending to me, Madara-sama."

Madara did a double take before he saw one of his best pets, Zetsu, sitting on the branch in front of him. "Z-Zetsu?! What are you doing here?!" Zetsu hummed , not asking the question.

He gave a sharp grin before giving Madara a powerful shove, knocking him off of the branch and out of the tree.

"Ah!" Madara barked out when he met the ground, luckily landing in a soft area. "Zetsu! When I get up there, I'll turn you into a daisy this time!" He harshly whispered, moving to get up. But he couldn't.

He was stuck on something.

"Stupid branches, tugging on someone's clothing. I ought to…" The ringmaster trailed off as he saw just what was grabbing him. It was an arm. A pale, human arm keeping him put. "Let go! Let go, damn it!"

There was a hauntingly sweet giggle in the air before a voice said, "That's funny. Isn't that what you said to Cousin Itachi as he was dying?"

"Wait! Cousin Itachi?" Madara gulped before turning around, to the origin of the voice. He screamed when he saw Tobi's head smiling and talking to him. "T-TOBI?!"

"Hi!" Tobi laughed and waved both of his hands, one letting go of Madara, and one waving from a few inches from Madara's feet. It seemed that parts of Tobi's body were spread about the base of the tree. Madara was shivering in shock and in fear before Tobi pouted, "Hm? You're not fun." The boy's head took a deep breath before calling out, "QUIT EATING MY FRUIT!!"

"What?" Madara panted but gasped when he saw Kakuzu above him. All was silent before Kakuzu gritted out,

"Do you know how hard I've worked on this tree, you little thief?!" Then the stitched brunette gave a sharp whistle. Then they waited. Madara was confused that the young man above him wasn't doing anything. He was, however, a bit afraid when Tobi giggled,

"You're about to die."

"What are you—?"

A loud, vicious roar sounded before an white lion bounded over. Madara yelled before he kicked Tobi's hand away and began running as fast as his legs could carry him. "Go Hidan!" Tobi cheered.

"HIDAN?!" Madara yelped as he dared to take a glance back at the creature that was hunting him down. The lion had sharp, sharp canines and glaring magenta eyes. "Oh shit!" Madara tried speeding up, just to have Hidan give a powerful jump and land on his back.

"PAYBACK'S BITCH, ISN'T IT?!" Hidan's voice roared from the lion's mouth before he started clawing and devouring the man's back. The blood streamed everywhere before…

Nothingness.

* * *

"STOP!" Madara yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat. He gulped and looked around himself, seeing that he was on the outskirts of a town. Also, there were no trees, no blood, and no body parts… "No lions… Thank goodness!" Madara stood up and began walking towards the town, hoping to see some sign of people.

As he walked in, he saw a fountain that seemed to be a statue of a young man's head. He had long hair and red water was pouring out from where his eyes should have been.

"Hm… It reminds of Neji. In a weird, abstract sort of way." From the distance, he heard Itachi's voice sing,

"_Our lovely eyes, melt and disappear! _

_Forever into the crushing nonexistence!" _

"Angel? Are you here?" Madara called out warily before following the voice.

* * *

"Hm… I expected _this_ game to last a little longer." Luci sighed as he moved the dolls of Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, and Tobi to the side and moved forward two more dolls.

One was made of porcelain and had long, black hair.

The other was made out of blue marble and had wild blue hair.

"Check."

* * *

As Madara moved more and more into the town, he saw that everyone was going to the center of the city. As he got closer, he heard music and applause. "Is it the circus?" Madara asked, his curiosity blazing. The man walked forward through the crowd until he finally saw why everyone was gathered around.

There was Itachi, his angel, dancing and singing on stage. He was dressed in a black gown that twirled around him as he moved. And he was smiling at his loving audience as he sang,

"_Past and future won't change from simply_

_Repenting for one's foolish actions!"_

Just then, from backstage, a man dressed in a flamboyant ringmaster's outfit, stumbled on-stage. But, what shocked Madara, was that the man was wearing a mask that looked exactly like him! 

"_Lord! Save me from such misery! _

_I can't stand to hear such wretched things!"_

This new individual sang out in a taunting voice. It caused everyone in the audience to laugh.

Except for Madara.

Then Itachi danced to the center of the stage and gave a signal to the man in the Madara-mask. Said man nodded and ran over to the side of the stage. He pulled a lever, causing a cage of terrified people (all in a laying position) to lower. In addition to that, a row of saber-like spikes appeared.

As the cage of people was being lowered, slowly, the audience cheered. Madara was confused. Well, not really. He just didn't think that they were really going to do what he thought they were going to do.

Were they?

All at once, the cage fell; impaling the poor captives. Their blood rained down and drenched Itachi in a scarlet shower.

Their eyes met. Madara now knew that something was _very _wrong here.

That was when time seemed to stop. Everyone else except Madara and Itachi had stopped moving. Itachi jumped down from the stage and walked through the crowds, silent as death.

An angel of death; It suited him right now.

"Well now, Madara. Did you like my little performance?" Itachi asked as he got closer to the ringmaster.

"Itachi…" Madara shook his head, backing up. "What is this?" Madara kept backing up and Itachi kept coming forward until the prior bumped into something. Turning, he saw the man in the ringmaster-outfit; still wearing the mask. Madara squinted his eyes, trying to see,

"…Who are you?"

There was a deep, raspy chuckle before a gloved hand took off the Madara-mask. Madara screamed in horror as he saw the face.

"I'm not sure what's scarier, Itachi," Kisame spoke as he looked at the mask and then the frightened man in front of him, "The mask or the real monster?"

Madara yelled and began to try and run away from the two. Kisame and Itachi sighed, the shark taking off his cloak and asking, "Why do they always run when they find out?" Itachi took the cloak and smiled,

"Go get him." Kisame gave a sharp-toothed grin and, in a flash, he was gone. Itachi stood there and rubbed some of the blood off of himself and, when he heard the sound of tearing flesh and Madara's screams, he lapped at the palm of his hand.

* * *

Madara screamed as he woke up again, whipping his head around. Why did this keep happening?! He would wake up and go into a worse nightmare than he would be if he had kept on sleeping!

"What's wr- what's wrong with me?!" Madara moved to get up but had a shocking revelation.

He couldn't. His arms and legs were chained to what felt like a wall. His breathing quickened and he was having a hard time trying to access the situation when he heard,

"How come ours was so quick, un?"

"Because you were the one who spun the wheel, Dei-chan."

"Tobi wants to go next! Tobi wants to go next!"

"Wait your turn Tobi…"

Madara tried looking ahead of him, but he couldn't see past the darkness. He tried moving again, but all he succeeded in doing was making noise. There was a sudden still in the air.

"Oh great, he's awake."

"Just drug him again!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

A flash of lights nearly blinded Madara but he soon recovered and gasped at what he saw. Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, and Tobi were all sitting in black velvet armchairs and regarding Madara's body.

Madara twitched at the sight but he yelled out, "What the hell is going on here?!?!" All eight of the young men laughed before Tobi stated,

"And Tobi thought Tobi was dumb!"

"You honestly haven't figured it out yet?" Kakuzu smiled, drinking a cup of tea.

"No! I, wait- What?!" Madara sputtered. Itachi chuckled,

"If you think about it, Madara, you've answered your own question."

"What?!" Madara asked again but he calmed down and thought back. What had he said? 'What'… 'the'… "No…"

"Hey, dumbass, you've finally figured it out!" Hidan laughed out.

"This isn't happening!!!" Madara screamed, pulling at his chains. "Even if this was… What are _you all_ doing here?!" Sasori huffed,

"A funny thing happens when you kill yourself by drinking Cyanide."

"It's still qualified as, oh, _killing yourself!!_" Deidara added. Madara shook his head, still not wanting to believe what he was hearing, until someone else entered the room.

"But its not all that bad, Madara." Luci cooed as he walked into the main part of the room. "Because, you see, these precious children made a deal with me so that they could get their revenge on you. And they are now some of my best helpers!"

"Hai!" Everyone cheered. Madara was still speechless. This was impossible! This was hardly even imaginable. He had never picked up a Bible in his life!

How could he be in Hell?!

"Who are you?" Madara whispered out, eyes wide. Luci smirked. Immediately after, the room was engulfed in flame. Madara was about to look around in panic when Luci snapped his fingers; 'Look here'.

Afterwards, the beautiful man spelled out the first part of his name 'Luci' in the air in black flame. Then, in another area, he spelled out the last part 'fer'. He chuckled as he brought them both together and stated,

"It means 'Light-bringer', believe it or not. But, enough of that." In another plume of flame, a wheel of ebony wood appeared. On it, were written thousands of different types of tortures. Madara screamed,

"I don't deserve this~!!" To which Kisame dead-panned,

"Oh really? Guys?" He turned to everyone and asked, "Why _does_ Madara deserve this?"

"There's the torture." Kakuzu spoke.

"And the forced-upon insanity, un." Deidara sighed.

"Don't forget the rape." Itachi added. Hidan nodded in agreement.

Madara gulped and shivered, mouthing out the word 'Please…?'

"Sorry Madara!" The king of darkness stated, pulling a lever that made the wheel spin, "The jury has spoken!" Madara was forced to watch as the wheel spun and spun. Eventually it slowed down and stopped until it landed on the words, "'Mirror, mirror'! Oh, you guys will like this one!" Luci chuckled as he snapped his fingers. The chains around Madara disappeared. Hoping to fall on the ground, Madara was shocked as he fell through a hole in the floor.

* * *

"_Please…_I can change…!!" Madara screamed and sobbed. He was currently strapped to an operating table with a familiar group of people around him. "Please! I can make it up to you somehow!!"

"_You speak of paying for your sins?! _

_Such a hysterical impossibility!"_ Kisame sang out, picking up a canister of dye and a wire-brush.

"_Even the pain and sorrow of your fellow man didn't reflect in your eyes?!"_ Kakuzu and Zetsu sang, picking up a crate of assorted body parts.

"_Goaded by desires and fell for it."_ Sasori and Deidara sang, picking up a rotary-saw. 

"_At the Bottom of the Red Swamp…"_ Hidan and Tobi sang, holding up syringes. 

"_Light will never shine, never illuminate! _

_Only suffering to show here..."_ Itachi held up a scalpel.

Madara's screams echoed throughout the whole mansion, accompanied by laughter and sounds of blood hitting the floor.

* * *

Madara woke up, almost hyperventilating as he looked around in a panic. "You know what I personally think the worst thing about Hell is?" Luci's voice drifted over. Madara whipped his head and saw the king of darkness drinking tea at his lovely coffee table.

"It's the repetitiveness." Luci chuckled. Just then, Kisame and Itachi appeared on either side of the ringmaster, the bluenette exclaiming,

"Hi Madara!"

"We have a lot more to do today, quit being lazy!" Itachi chuckled as they began dragging Madara to the basement.

As Madara's screams for held and begs of mercy got fainter, Luci chuckled and uncovered the doll that was hidden. It was of a large, black demon and Luci used it to knock over the Madara-doll.

"_**Checkmate…"**_Luci chuckled, eyes burning red.

* * *

**A/N: There. It's done! I have such a headache right now, you guys, I'm serious. And, no, I don't think hell is like this but I just typed whatever came into my mind while I listened to the song. **

**You guys better like this! Oh, and read and review on my other 'AHS' fics (I put two others up today, so go to my profile and check them out!). **

**Reviews equal love. Anyone? Please? Just kidding, but in all seriousness I would like some reviews. Thanks for reading, **

**-Tyranno's girl.**


End file.
